12 Corazones Al Estilo Shaman King
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Los personajes de shaman king entran a un concurso para encontrar a la pareja ideal... Ellos tendrán que hacer todo tipo de cosas para ganar el corazon da Anna...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA soy nueva en esto bueno yo soy **Anna Gabriela Tao Usui me pueden decir: ANNI, GABY, GABY LEON, LION ETC...** me pueden decir como quieran ^_^

prologo

_Anna es obligada por sus dos amigas tamao y pilika a entrar a un show para encontrar un novio el cual conoce a once chicos guapos que guardan muchos secretos a medida que el show siga su curso ella ira descubriendo los multiples secretos que esconden junto con la presentadora jun al final solo se podra quedar con uno. el publico de este show tiene entre los 16 y 25 años mientras que nuestros concursantes tendran de 19 a 20. Los concursantes usaran una ropa egipcia...

-Hola mi querido publico el dia de hoy veran una hermosa chica y once guapos chicos vestidos de egipcios_Dijo la presentadora Jun

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _Dijo el pùblico con emociòn

***en el camerino***

-Hazlo Anna por fa no sabes cuanto nos costo hacer esto_Pilika y Tamao llevaban suplicando 1 hora

-Pero por que me metieron en esto

-Para que consigas novio_Dijo Tamao como si fuera la respuesta del millòn

-Si ya veras que nos lo vas a agradecer_Dijo Pilika

-Esta bien_ya cansada Anna accepto

-Señorita ya la van a llamar venga conmigo por favor_dijo Jeanne entrando_y ustedes 2 por favor vallan con el publico_ambas asintieron y se retiraron. Jeanne dejo a Anna en una puerta corredisa y se fue

***Con jun***

-Bueno listos para conocer a nuestra chica misteriosa_Dijo una Jun muy alegre

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_Grito el pùblico emosianados

-Pero primero un corte comercial

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_Dijieron decepcionados

***Despues del corte***

-Ya regresamos con más de 12 corazones y les presento ella es de Japon es modelo y tiene 19 años escorpio_se abrio la puerta y dejo ver a una chica con un vestido blanco hasta más arriba de las rodillas una diadema roja un collar rojo y unas sandalias rojas

el publico y los concursantes silban...

-Ven pasa sientate aqui y te presentare a los galanes del dia de hoy biene de japón es licencenciado en contaduría Tauro

Se trataba de Yoh que al igual que los otro concursantes hombres usaba una faldellín blanca(El faldellín es una especie de falda que usaban los egipcios

el publico aplaudio

-Viene de Japón abogado Hao de signo Geminis ,viene trabaja en la empresa de su padre acuario,Viene de norte america trabaja vendiendo instrumentos músicales Silver de signo Aries, viene de New York trabaja como comediante Chocolove de signo Cancer, viene de Japón cantante, compositor, y guitarrista Horo horo de signo Sagitario , viene de Inglaterra trabaja como detective privado Liserg de signo Piscis, viene de Colombia trabaja vendiendo sushi Kevin de signo Libra_un chico de tez morena el cabello amarillo y los ojos verde jade_viene de Venezuela Kalim de signo Capricornio,viene de Mexico Elliot de signo Virgo_era un chico con tez blanca ojos color esmeralda y cabello chocolate_Y el último viene de China es un gran empresario Ren de signo Leo. vamos a empesar con un pequeño juego ven aqui Piscis

-Si_Lizerg se puso de pie y fue con Jun

-Como harias para presentarte con Escorpión, adelante hazlo

Lizerg se aproximo y se arrodillo frente a Anna

-Hermosa dama creo que no la conosco yo soy Lizerg Diethel un gusto conocerla_Dijo besando su mano

-Es un honor conocerlo mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama

-Muy bien sientate Piscis, ahora Sagitario tu turno

-Con gusto_se aproximo hacia Anna y le dijo_Hola soy Horokeu Usui pero tu dime Horo horo, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro!_Dijo Anna confusa

-Crees en el amor a primera vista?_con sonrrisa conquistadora a lo cual las chicas del publico se derritieron

-No creo mucho en el amor a primera vista pero tu no estas nada mal

-Y tu tampoco

- Sientate y sigamos jugando

**CONTINUARA...**_  
_

**Por fa dejen review siiiiiii gracias ^^... Se despide** **Anna Gabriela Tao Usui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola yo aquí actualizando el fic…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan mucho…..**

Preguntas parte 1

Jun fue al centro del escenario para empezar el juego justo ahí había en el piso las figuras zodiacales en rojo los concursantes la veían expectantes, esperando que dijera algo.

-Bueno empecemos a les voy a hacer unas preguntas las cuales tendrán que responder entienden _ Los concursantes asintieron _ pues aquí les va la pregunta a los hombres ¿Cuál ha sido su mayor estupidez en la vida?

-Y por que a los hombres solamente?_ Pegunto indignado Kalim

-Por que si! además yo soy aquí las que hace las preguntas entendido muchachotes

Los hombres asintieron sin opción alguna Jun estaba con una sonrisa en la cara y las chicas se estaban riendo por adelantado a excepción de Anna que estaba muy ocupada viendo a 2 chicos muy guapos entre los concursantes. Anna solo tenia ojos para esos 2 afortunados y no se dio cuenta de que uno de los concursantes estaba respondiendo…

-Pues la mía fue dejarme convencer en irme de pinta con un primo tomamos un atajo por una pista de skei y pues una de esas tenia agua y por error caímos hay y luego nos atraparon y nos fue muy pero muy mal "espero que no se rian" _Tomo la palabra Manta

El publico y sus compañeros no dejaban de reírse del pobre chico desdichado y sonrojado por la gran vergüenza que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Cuando uno de los concursantes pudo articular palabra solo respondió a la pregunta de Jun

-Bueno la mía fue que yo estaba brincando en un trampolín para poder lograr encestar y no salio muy bien la red y lo demás me cayo encima fue muy doloroso_ Termino Kevin ante la ya sonora risa de los demás

-La mía fue a los 16 años y se trato de que me embriagarme hasta no recordar ni como me llamo, a la mañana siguiente me encontraba en mi casa con una cruda terrible y mi mamá para despertarme me arrojo agua encima y yo creí que era otra cosa pues comencé a correr por todo mi cuarto sin control_ Dijo Elliot

Las demás personas lo miraron sorprendidos por su confesión y todos con la misma pregunta en la mente que solo Anna la dijo

-Y como llegaste a tu casa

-Pues según mi madre me llevo uno de mis mejores amigos después de yo haber tomado mi auto y chocado en la casa de otro amigo lo cual me Salió bastante caro para ser precisó ha claro se me olvidaba luego mi mamá me dejo sin mesada por todo un año y me obligo a ser trabajos con mi abuela "lo cual no fue nada lindo tuve que masajearle los pies, podarle el jardín y bañarla tuve que ir a terapia después de eso"_ Respondió Elliot

-Bien sigamos ahora quien sigue _ preguntó Jun

-Yo, bueno la mía fue que me estaba montando a un bote pero el bote no estaba bien amarrado caí al agua fría y Salí con algas en todo mi cuerpo_ Decía muy serio Ren

A lo que nadie rió por temor hasta que un negro empezó a reír como loco seguido por los demás que antes estaban en silencio a excepción de Anna. Ren se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza y del enojo con lo único en la mente era "me las vas a pagar Chocolove"

-No te preocupes Ren OIGAN YO QUIERO DECIR EL MIO_ Grito Yoh llevándose la atención de todos _ Pues yo andaba en mi bicicleta y me quería montar en una barra y lo hice cuando iba por medio camino algo paso y caí al suelo me aporreé horrible pero sigo practicando Ji ji ji ji

**CONTINUARA...**

**Gracias por los review aqui esta la conti **

**DjPuMa13g: gracias por tu consejo espero que sigas leyendo**

**lexie annatsumi asakurakido: si ya lo habia empezado bueno mi hermano lo sbio como una broma en fin**

**se despide Anna Gabriela Tao Usui matta-ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA estoy subiendo el tercer capitulo pero primero mis propias estupideces y un consejo…**

**La s estupideces son:**

**1._la caída de la bicicleta con mi prima cundo ya habíamos llegado**

**2._cuando un niño me tumbo de una acera y me llevo por delante con su bici**

**3._cuando estaba en un centro comercial viendo unos zapatos me acerque a ver si tenían rueda y pues pegue la cabeza contra el vidrio**

**4._estaba mojada camine por un piso resbaloso y ya se imaginaran lo que paso después**

**5._me dirigía para el cuarto de una amiga vi la puerta abierta pero cuando iba a entra se cerro dándome en la cara**

**6._me iba a montar en la patineta de mi primo resbale y me caí en mi parte trasera**

**7._mi prima tubo la brillante idea de utilizar la pata gallina para ella montarse en una pared y al final las dos caímos al suelo rasguñadas. Y si es la misma prima**

**PERO COMO DICE EL DICHO: Quien no sabe reírse de si mismo suele ser orgulloso.**

**Y lo que digo yo: de cada tontería que hacemos aprendemos mas y al pasar el tiempo nos reímos de lo que hacíamos antes… **

**Preguntas parte 2**

-"Que chico tan tierno al defender a su amigo"_ pensaba la Tamamura sonrojada a mas no poder

-"Que valor tan grande tiene este muchacho_ pensaba Anna

-Excelente al fin alguien con las agallas de reírse de si mismo sin temor alguno_ decía orgullosa Jun

-"Así que ese es el objetivo del juego aprender a reírse sin temor" sigo yo_ anuncio Hao con una sonrisa_ bueno cuando era niño me monte en una motocicleta para saltar un carro pero cuando iba en el cielo caí de la moto al suelo y solo de pensarlo me divierte

-Pues yo cuando apenas aprendía a utilizar mi tabla me caí y mi cabeza quedo clavada en la nieve_ tomo la palabra Horo Horo con una gran sonrisa

-Pues yo andaba en la moto de mi pa` intente hacer caballito me caí y la moto siguió sola hasta chocar con una pared_ dijo Choclove con su usual asentó

-Muy bien aprendieron bien muchachones ahora otra pregunta para los demás ¿Quién manda en su casa cuando pequeños?

-Pues en la mía mandaba mi mamá_ dijo lo último como susurro y sonrojado Kalim

-Eso no tiene que darle pena ya que todo el mundo sabe que las que mandan son las mujeres_ les decía Jun

Ese comentario hizo que las chicas del público se riera de los chicos y ellos solo pudieron sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza a excepción de Yoh, Hao y Ren el primero por que seguía riendo y los últimos por que eran demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo.

-No se hagan los desentendidos que ustedes saben que es verdad haber levante la mano los que en su casa una mujer mandaba

Todo el estudio levanto una mano algunos con sonrojo y otros con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-Ja j aja ja pues sigamos es hora de que conozcan a OPACHO mejor conocido como el pequeño, dulce, tierno y lindo Papito_ dijo Jun señalando la puerta por donde salió un muy lindo Opacho vestido de egipcio a lo que las chicas suspiraron por su lindura

Opacho empezó a caminar ante la vista de las chicas del público fue hasta el centro del escenario saludo a las chicas y luego se dirigió donde estaba Anna. Con un encanto nato le tomo la mano y la llevo al centro del escenario, luego por petición del público le dio una vueltita y empezó a hablar…

-Bueno como verán y como Opacho ve escorpio es una chica que puede ser muy fría pero como toda mujer deben tratarla como se merece como toda una reina consentirla y así poco a poco derretirán todo el hielo que se encuentra en su corazón

Termino el pequeño y lindo Opacho impresionando a las amigas de Anna y a ella misma ese niño dedujo lo que a Tamao y Pilika le llevo tanto hacerlo. Ese pequeño niño era todo un haz en eso de los sentimientos aunque los ocultaran por eso es que Jun había elegido a ese niño sobre otros que quisieron su puesto el era el único que solo con ver a la persona sabia todo sobre la misma, este niño era el mejor para lo que hacia. Y todo lo había conseguido estudiando muy bien a los humanos y a otros shamanes durante largo tiempo donde aprendió muchas cosas…

**CONTINUARA….**

**En el siguiente capitulo una pequeña descripción de los sentimientos escondidos de los chicos. Se preguntarán por que Opacho pues por que es muy tierno cuando habla y no lo podía dejar a fuera del fic…**

**DjPuMa13g: Gracias por tus comentario creo que eres la única hasta ahora que apolla al pobre Chocolove bueno pero en mi fic le hice el sueño de ser un comediante realidad espero que sigas leyendo.**

**LoveHao****: Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta las 7 tonterías mas grandes de mi vida creo que muchos se sonrojaron el dia de hoy. Gracias por actualizar tu fic.**

**Ah y algo mas si quieren decirme algo tonto que hallan hecho quieren reír de si mismos y no sentir temor a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos solo mándenme un review o un mensaje privado se sentirán mejor cuando lo hayan hecho sin mas se despide Anna Gabriela Tao Usui….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por la demora antes de el capitulo si les gusta la pareja de Horohoro y Anna lean mi nuevo fic Buscando la Felicidad para Anna, sin mas el capitulo**

**Yin y Yang**

El pequeño Opacho siguió hablando con la atención de todos aun en el

-Además de eso Escorpio por su elemento agua tiene el yin de su lado lo que la hace que sea siempre fiel, inteligente, creativa e impredecible_ termino Opacho

El pequeño llevo a Anna a su asiento para luego volver al escenario Jun le dio una mirada para luego hablar.

-Ya conocieron a nuestra niña ahora siguen ustedes pero antes Opacho dime quien es el primer eliminado de hoy

-Opacho ve que entre todos los concursantes de hoy se encuentra uno que piensa demasiado en el mismo y no le conviene a Escorpión

-Antes que me digas cual es nos vamos a un corto comercial_ lo interrumpió Jun

Las luces del programa empezaron a moverse distintas partes mientras se encendían y apagaban, las cámaras se apagaron Jun dirigió su mirada a Anna y le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un gusto tenerte en mi programa espero que consigas a tu pareja ideal

-Es y gusto estar aquí_ le respondió Anna

-Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con los chicos_le dijo Jun dirigiéndose para donde los chicos

Ellos estaban hablando hasta que la presentadora llego, ninguno dijo nada hasta que Jun rompió el silencio

-Chicos como saben solo uno se quedara con la chica de hoy, también algunos harán juegos para ser ese afortunado pero ahora uno de ustedes se va a tener que ir entienden que si son eliminados no podrán volver al programa_les termino de decir Jun

Fausto VIII le hizo una señal a Jun para que comenzara el programa lo cual ella asintió.

-Seguimos aquí en 12 Corazones ahora si Opacho quien es el primer eliminado

-Pues fácil Jun Opacho dice que el primer eliminado es Virgo_termino el pequeño

Elliot se paro de la silla, las chicas del publico empezaron a gritar mientras el se iba del estudio con una expresión seria.

-Ahora Opacho va a empezar a decir como son estos chicos el primero es Tauro el es muy relajado, despreocupado su sueño es tener una vida tranquila su elemento es la tierra por lo tanto tiene el yin de su lado al igual que Escorpio, Géminis el tiene un modo de ser muy peculiar es masoquista su elemento es el aire tiene el yang de su lado las personas que tienen el yang son energéticos, vitales, apasionados, optimistas. Les gusta vivir intensamente sus relaciones de pareja, son directos e impulsivos no piensan las consecuencias de sus actos, Leo es una persona fria que esconde sus sentimientos hasta encontrar a la pareja perfecta su elemento es el fuego por lo tanto tiene el yang de su lado, Libra es alocado pero muy inteligente cundo se lo propone su elemento es el aire y tiene de su lado el yang, Capricornio es muy reservado silencioso su elemento es la tierra, Sagitario es un poco tonto pero cuando se lo propone puede ser inteligente también es divertido y ocurrente su elemento es el fuego, Cáncer es un comediante que pocas veces lo veras serio su elemento es el agua, Piscis siempre piensa dos veces antes de hablar es muy educado su elemento es el agua, Aries puede aparentar ser muy serio pero es muy divertido cuando lo conoces su elemento es el fuego, Acuario pocas veces se aparta de un libro es muy estudioso y dedicado su elemento es el aire, la señorita de hoy podría elegir uno que tenga yin de su lado o incluso yang, el yin la comprendería y el yang la complementaria ambos son buenas opciones_ termino Opacho


End file.
